


habits

by noahczerns



Series: daisuga week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: Three years together, almost attached at the hip, Suga and Daichi have developed a lot of habits that half of the time they don’t even notice are habits. The ones they notice are the new ones.





	habits

**Author's Note:**

> daisuga week day six !!  
> prompt: old/new

Suga has lots of habits that he happens to share with Daichi. It’s inevitable, they spend practically every day together anyway. Whether it’s Daichi scolding Hinata and Kageyama for having a shouting match in the middle of an actual match and Suga being the one to back him up without any hesitation, or the two of them studying for a test together and helping each other with the parts they individually find difficult, or simply walking home together after practice. Three years together, almost attached at the hip, they’ve developed a lot of habits that half of the time they don’t even notice are habits.

It’s different when they are _together_. Suga still has a lot to learn about Daichi, he realises.

After their first kiss, which still sends Suga’s head into a spin when he thinks about it, there’s a shift between the two of them. They still do all the things they did before, but now there’s a new, exciting edge to it.

It’s been a week since they first kissed and Suga is aching to do it again.

“Walk home with me?” Suga asks Daichi after practice has finished and they’re packing away the net. It’s a dumb question and Suga knows it. He looks away from Daichi’s eyes.

“When don’t I?” Daichi answers and Suga can tell he’s smiling by the tone of his voice.

They finish clearing up the gym in silence. Something is gnawing at Suga’s insides, he wants to say something but he doesn’t know _what_.

As Suga closes the door to the gym and Daichi slides the key into the lock, Suga’s palm catches along Daichi’s knuckles. Suga feels a shiver that isn’t only from the night air around them. Suga shoves his hands into his pockets before he does something stupid like grabbing a hold of Daichi’s hands. That was the plan, anyway. Before his hand can reach its destination, Daichi’s key-free hand takes a hold of it and links their fingers together. Suga looks down at their joined hands, warmth rising in his cheeks, then looks at Daichi whose face is looking suspiciously pink.

Suga can’t keep the smile off his face.

“Let’s go before we catch a cold,” says Daichi, pulling at Suga’s hand.

Suga has touched Daichi’s palms countless times. He’s lost count of the number of high-fives they’ve shared over the years, but that touch was fleeting and fierce. This was on-going, gentle and warm. Suga wonders if he could adapt to going through life with only one hand so that one could stay snug in Daichi’s forever.

Suga nods at Daichi and they fall into their familiar synchronised step as they walk the just as familiar route that leads to both of their homes.

It’s just like any other day after practice; Daichi recounts the good parts and the things they still need to improve on, Suga listens and throws in a cheesy joke or two into the mix which causes Daichi to roll his eyes but laugh anyway.

It’s everything that Suga’s used to, but wholly and infinitely better, all because of Daichi’s hand in his own. He hopes this becomes a habit of theirs too.

They arrive at Suga’s doorstep much quicker than either of them want to. He considers inviting Daichi in, it would be easy, then he remembers that his mother had mentioned something about a family thing this evening. He sighs and begins to come to terms with the fact that he’ll have to wait another day at least for another chance of a kiss.

What if Daichi is waiting for _him_?

He’s still stood with him on the porch, hands still very much together, still looking at him. Suga is significantly more of an idiot than he originally considered himself to be. Suga wets his lip with his tongue and resents himself for constantly forgetting to use lip balm.

“Can I...?” Suga clears his throat. “Can I kiss you?”

Daichi nods at him. Suga’s stomach twists in knots as he leans his face closer and feels Daichi’s breath, hot compared to the winter air, brush over his cheeks. He stops with millimetres between their lips. He knows he should close his eyes, but he wants to keep looking at Daichi, even though he could probably draw his face from memory (if he was any good at drawing) from the sheer amount of time he has already spent looking at him. Suga sprawls his hand flat against Daichi’s chest; his heart flutters wildly against his palm. It’s good to know he’s not the only one feeling like that.

 His eyes slunk involuntarily to Daichi’s lips, they’re crimson and plump and he cannot bear to not have his lips on them for a second longer. He barely has to move to kiss Daichi, only move his mouth forward a tiny bit. Their teeth clack together with the combined force of their eagerness, and Suga’s hand is now a tight fist gripping onto Daichi’s shirt, attempting still to pull him closer.

Suga feels that same daze in his head that he had felt the first time, his mind run riot with thoughts of Daichi. Suga wants to keep kissing him, keep the feeling of Daichi’s lips on his, but his lungs are screaming at him for air, so he pulls away, but only slightly. His heart is pounding just as much Daichi’s was moments before. He releases his hand from Daichi’s shirt as he slowly regains his breath.

“I’ve been waiting for that,” Daichi whispers against Suga’s lips, then presses his forehead against Suga’s.

Suga raises an eyebrow. “Was it worth the wait?”

“There’s room for improvement.” Daichi smiles.

“I hate you,” Suga replies.

“Improvement means more practice.”

Suga likes the sound of that.

Daichi wishes Suga good night, without another kiss. In hindsight, Suga realises that that was probably the best idea, or they might have ended up stood on his porch all night. Still, it doesn’t stop his finger from lingering on his lip exactly where Daichi’s mouth had been as he watches him walk away.

He hopes this becomes a habit of theirs too.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://sugakoush.tumblr.com) !!!


End file.
